Cinco coisas que não devem ser feitas a uma mulher
by Yze-chan
Summary: Título auto explicativo. .: Nonsense:.


Diclaimer: Depois dessa fanfics, Naruto não será meu nem em sonho. O.o

**.: Cinco coisas que não devem ser feitas a uma mulher :.**

Dizem que as mulheres são difíceis de entender. Claro que é a mais pura mentira. Os homens acham que podem tudo, mas quando querem algo a quem recorrem? Claros, a nós mulheres.

O convívio de muitos casais seria mais harmonioso se todos os homens soubessem apenas cinco coisas que, de fato, não deveriam ser feitas a uma mulher...

**1- Nunca, em hipótese alguma, proponha um campeonato de arroto quando você e sua companheira estiverem bebendo Coca-Cola.**

Pein e Konan estavam almoçando sozinhos, bebendo uma Coca-Cola geladinha quando ele comete o erro de abrir a boca...

Pein: Konan, que tal um campeonato de arroto? 8D

Konan: Não seja nojento Pein. ¬¬

Pein: O que foi? Ta com medo porque sabe que perde para mim? ;D

Konan: Não. Esse tipo de coisa é ridícula e quem pratica é mais ainda. Agora cale a boca e termine seu almoço. ù.u

Pein: CO-CO-RI-CÓ! e.e' –imitando galinha-

Konan: REPETE! Ò.ó

Pein: Não, eu não disse nada! D:

Konan: Vai ver só quem é medrosa! Ò.ó –levanta e começa a espancar Pein-

- Claro que nesse tipo de situação quem se dá mal é o infeliz...

Pein: x.x –estirado no chão, desmaiado-

**2- Não troque aquele final de semana na praia por inesquecíveis horas jogando Playstation 3.**

Konan: Pein, o que ainda está fazendo na frente dessa tevê? –Konan chega à sala e vê Pein sentado, arrumando seu Playstation na mesinha de centro.

Pein: Estou me preparando para um final de semana inesquecível, duh! Vai dizer que esqueceu que jogaríamos Play 3 esse final de semana? 8D

Konan: Eu disse que iríamos à praia! Há dias que estou falando sobre isso. ò.ó

Pein: Eu não lembro... Vai, senta aí e pega seu controle! 8D

Konan: Pein levanta essa bunda gorda daí e vai arrumar as coisas! Iremos à praia você querendo ou não! ò.ó

Pein: Tentando escapar, não é? Eu sabia que você não me vencia me batalhas, mas Playstation?! u.u

Konan: Você está cheio de gracinhas nos últimos dias! Vamos logo! Ò.ó

Pein: Eu não vou. u.u

Konan: ... –vira a mesinha com Playstation e quebra controle na cabeça de Pein-

Pein: Espera, eu vou! Me dê só uns minutinhos! D: -corre-

**3- Nunca deixe a tampa da privada levantada ou de dar a descarga. Elas ODEIAM!**

Situação 1-

Konan entra no banheiro e vê a tampa da privada levantada e o vaso sanitário todos molhado.

Konan: PEINN!

Pein: Chamou? –aparece do nada-

Konan: ¬¬ -aponta para a privada-

Pein: Ah, eu não limpo o banheiro mesmo. 8D

Konan: ...

Situação 2-

Konan chega para limpar o banheiro e encontra um "bolinho" boiando no vaso.

Konan: PEINN!

Pein: O que é? –aparece-

Konan: Me diz, o que é isso? ò.ó –aponta para a criatura "_afogada_" no vaso-

Pein: Olha, isso tem vários nomes diferentes, depende da cultura e do grau de escolaridade... Mas quer mesmo que eu diga todos eles? o.O

Konan: ...

Conclusão para ambas as situações:

Pein: x.x –todos quebrado em uma fila de espera de um hospital do SUS-

**4-Quando forem a qualquer lugar, evite "quebrar o pescoço" para olhar para outras mulheres e fazer comentários do tipo "Gostooooosa!".**

Pein e konan passeavam pelas ruas de uma vila qualquer quando uma mulher loira de grandes seios (8D) passa por eles. Pein, esquecendo que Konan estava ao seu lado, olha para trás.

Pein: Huuuuuuuummm! Mas que gostooooosa! ;D

Konan: Pein?! –olhar assassino-

Pein: Ãhm? Konan, nem te vi aí. o.o

Konan: Ora seu... –soco, que o faz voar longe-

Perto da Akatsuki...

Kisame: Itachi-san, o que é aquilo? –aponta para um ponto brilhante no céu- É uma estrela cadente ? o.O

Itachi: Hm? –olha, desinteressado pela janela- Ah, é só o Pein. u.u – volta a fazer o que estava fazendo (?)-

**5- Evite propor aos sábados à noite ver uma maratona de filmes de Steven Segal, incluindo documentários sobre vida e obra.**

Pein: Konan, tenho uma surpresa! 8D

Konan: Você me aprontou o dia inteiro, o que quer agora? ¬¬

Pein: É sábado à noite, que tal um filmezinho só nós dois? ;3

Konan: Tudo bem. Só para você ver como sou boazinha. ^^

Ambos vão para a sala e sentam-se no grande sofá oval (?).

Konan: E que filme veremos? 8)

Pein: Temos: Nico- Acima da Lei; Momento Crítico; Caçada Explosiva; Lado a Lado com o Inimigo e mais uns quinze do Steven Segal. Você sabe que sou grande fã dele, não é? 8D

Konan: FILHO DA... –soco-

Pein: O que eu fiz de errado? –ponto brilhante no céu-

Somente uma coisa que os homens devem levar para o resto da vida, _mulher não se entende, conquista._

**~0~**

**N/A:** Isso sim foi idiota! o.o'

Fiquei tão empolgada com "Como Conquistar um Akatsuki" que saiu isso. Mas gostei de escrever. Os homens tem essa mania de tentar nos entender, inútil. Às vezes nem nós mesmas não nos entendemos. '-'

Enfim, mereço reviews? 8D

Kisus e ja ne!


End file.
